1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dental equipment and practices, and specifically to an improved orthodontic positioner for improving the position of a patient's teeth, and a method for its manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In standard orthodontic practice, sometimes several steps are utilized to achieve the desired degree of straightening and positioning of the teeth. Typically, orthodontic braces utilizing first a system of bands, brackets, and wires, that are installed on the teeth, are left in place for a period of time to mechanically orient the imperfect occlusion. However, when bands are used they occupy significant space in and around the teeth, making it impossible to fully complete treatment until they are removed. Precise vertical positioning of the teeth is also difficult to achieve fully with braces. Final correction requires some slight further tooth movement to complete space closure and vertical positioning. This is usually accomplished through the use of an orthodontic positioner, which is an elastic structure much in the form of a boxer's mouthpiece.
The positioner is made by first constructing plaster reproductions of the patient's actual teeth at the end of the braces portion of treatment. These reproductions are placed into the ideal alignment desired for the patient's actual teeth. Pliable rubber or silicone plastic is then molded around these ideally positioned teeth, then cured to a permanent but still elastic form. The resulting set of impressions in the cured positioner material thus correspond to the desired ultimate positioning of the patient's teeth. The completed positioner is then inserted into the mouth by the patient and, by clenching the teeth, are contacted by the molded impressions in the positioner and are thus urged into their ideal positions.
Such conventional orthodontic positioners are well known. However, most of these devices are hindered in their operation by an inherent biological fact of life-that is, for most of the time, a patient's jaws are relaxed. Thus, when the orthodontic positioner is in place in the user's mouth, the patient must actively keep his teeth clenching for the positioner to work. Jaw physiology, human nature and fatigue being what they are, the user is prone to let his jaws relax, allowing the teeth to leave their ideal locations within the positioner, thus reducing the efficiency of the entire system. Therefore, the rate of tooth movement is slower than optimum which increases the length of time that the positioner must be worn to achieve ideal tooth alignment.